Ado (MajinGogito)
Ado (Pronounced AHH-DOES) is a Saiyan that is an established member of Basil's Elite, a squadron of mighty warriors led by the Super Elite Warrior, Basil, that serves under King Onio in the Saiyan Army. He is primarily featured as a supporting character in the first two sagas of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos, with his debut appearance taking place in the second chapter of the Daikon Saga, "A Royal Promise". He is a low-class ranked Saiyan Warrior, known for being the only soldier of his rank to have a place on Basil's platoon. He will also become a playable character in the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC at one point in time or another. 'Overview' 'Appearance' Ado is much taller than many of his allies and fellow members of Basil's Elite, standing at a solid six and a half feet tall in his prime. He, like most Saiyan males, has untamed and gravity-defying black hair that erupts upward and outward fromhis head. His eyes are, like many of his fellow Saiyans, an onyx color and he typically wears a Galaxy Trade System-issued scouter over his left eye while partaking on purging missions or missions of any kind, the color of which in his case is usually a lime green color. Like many of his fellow Saiyans, Ado traditionally keeps his tail wrapped around his waist as a makeshift belt of some kind, mostly as more of a precaution than as a fashion statement. Because of the training regime that Basil puts himself and the entirety of his crew through on a daily basis whenever they are not partaking on an assignment, Ado's physique is much better built and muscular than the average Saiyan; to which Ado even jokes around that had it not been for Basil's insanely thought out weight training exercises and training methods and that he'd adapted to training for 13 hours a day, six days a week with the rest of his platoon, he would have been more than a few hundred pounds overweight. He also has an X-shaped scar on the left side of his face, presumably a battle wound from a conflict of some sort in his purging career. Ado's armor resembles that of a low-class Saiyan Warrior's armor, due entirely to the fact that his family belonged to that rank and he was also born into it, born with a power level of far below Elites. His variation of the armor consists of mainly black colored armored pads with the straps and "skirt harnesses" being a dark, forest green color. Similar to his straps and harnesses, Ado's stomach and back absorbent protection pads are also the same forest green color. Oddly, the only undergarments that he wears are a skintight shorts under his armor's skirt, not going for the full jumpsuit like many of his Elite teammates; thus further signifying his pride and rank as a low-class warrior and how he's not ashamed to admit it. Another difference between Ado and the average Saiyan is that with his armor, he doesn't usually wear a pair of gloves like so many members of the Galaxy Trade System, instead electing to wear red legwarmers and armwarmers that he says has been in his family for generations upon the battlefield. 'Personality' Ado is known for being a "down-to-Onio", relatively calm-headed Saiyan, hoisting personality traits generally deemeed unusual and strange for any Saiyan Warrior, especially for one in his position as a valuable member of the most highly respected military squad in all of the Saiyan Army. This is due mostly in part to the fact that Ado is quite a humble person, mainly about the fact that he, a low-class Saiyan that was forced to endure through bullying and abuse from his higher-ranked brethren, actually made the cut to be a member of Basil's Elite when so many doubted him. He is known for being surprisingly careful, cautious, timid, and nothing if not serious whenever it comes to completing missions and partaking in battle, being known for his cunningness and ability to come up at least some sort of a plan, as well as a numerous amount of backup plans for any situation that he might find himself in, saying that he always has a backup, "just in case the original goes to shit" While fighting, Ado pretty much maintains his cautious and serious nature regardless of how angry he gets, serving as a complete opposite to his fellow squadron-members, Lutus and Bochok. An example of this is that several times through the story, whenever he is shown fighting, whether it be during a training session or during an actual fight to determine whether or not he lived on, Ado is always shown to be very calculating with each movement he makes, already knowing what he next move would be two moves before it happened. Unlike his fellow Saiyans, Ado isn't really one to enjoy prolonging the fight out longer than necessary, doing everything in his power to end any fight he gets into as quickly as possible. Another thing that differs him from Lutus is that with Ado, he is typically shown to somewhat overestimate opponents whenever he's doubting his own strength and abilities. Being a Saiyan Warrior and having been trained to kill his entire life, Ado isn't necessarily a saint or opposed to killing; it is how he makes his living after all. On the battlefield and while undergoing missions with the remaining members of his squadron, like his comrades, Ado is shown to be a brutal and unmerciful warrior; having been taught to fight and kill without mercy since he could walk. Though he is highly proficient at his career choice and has proven that claim with his impressive kill list totaling more than a couple of million in all of his years of service, there are certain instances where he is shown to at least somewhat feel bad and show some remorse for his actions and the fact that he'd spent the majority of his life purging, as during the Massacre of Planet Onio in Age 944, he and his fellow Saiyans finally begin to understand just what the races they've killed had gone through when they are ruthlessly attacked and killed off by Brizzard and his followers. Perhaps Ado's biggest weapon is his mind, as he has shown repeatedly that he has the ability to think off of the spot and come up with a certified strategy to benefit himself and his allies in even the hottest of moments. He is praised as an extremely gifted Strategy Maker, being the self-proclaimed "brain" behind each and every one of the strategies and tactics that Basil and his fellow comrades making up his squadron use to their advantage when it comes to eradicating entire races and conquering planets. Even under surprising amounts of pressure and stress, Ado has shown that his mind is a force to be reckoned with in its very own unique way. His is also shown to be an incredibly dependable and loyal ally and friend to those who have helped him throughout his own life, risking his very own life to protect both Tharos and Basil at separate moments in time during the Massacre of Planet Onio; drawing away an entire group of Brizzard's soldiers to buy time for Tharos to escape his Attack Ball for the former and taking a ki blast meant to kill Basil head-on for his commander, sacrificing his own life so that his leader could find his son through the rampaging war going on all around them. 'History' Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos 'Daikon Saga' Ado was a Saiyan that was born into the Low-Class party, the lowest rank a Saiyan could be born into, in Age 900. Because of his low power level and social class, he grew up without having the best training and without certain privileges that his later comrades had grown up under and taken for granted, most notably being the fact that he'd been forced to share a room alongside three other Saiyan boys for the majority of his childhood and he didn't have his very own Rejuvenation Chamber growing up. Despite his hardships and the teasing he experienced growing up, Ado had always been quite the intellect in his family, coming up with clever riddles and strategies to help things go in his favor; these early strategies and tactics of his serving as predecessors to the more complex and risky ones he would later administer throughout his military career. Around Age 929, near the age of 29, Ado was drafted into a group with four other Saiyan Warriors by newly appointed Captain of the Guard, Basil; whom had been promoted to the rank following his father's death earlier that year. Unlike the other three draftees to this new squadron of soldiers, Ado was originally not picked to be apart of the team, his low power level compared to other possible options taking him off of the radar until during the final test before deciding who'd make the platoon, Ado's superior strategic thinking and planmaking allowed the low-class to best his competitors, thus leaving an impression on his soon-to-be-Commander, Basil. Over the next decade or so, he worked alongside his comrades, conquering and eradicating over millions of races under the name of King Onio and the Saiyan Army, the entire platoon making quite the name for themselves as the most respected and powerful group of warriors on the face of the planet, due to part by Ado's strategic tactics that he deployed for use in many of the wars and conflicts he fought in. He grew to think of each member of his squadron as a member of his very own family, especially after losing his mate sometime before the start of the story; she and her entire squadron falling victim to the population of a planet they were supposed to be taking out. He first met his commander's son, Tharos, in Age 941; when the boy involuntarily went against his father's orders and followed him to the POD Takeoff Center just as Basil and his Elite were getting ready to leave for another of their purging missions.When the child managed to weasel his way into accompanying his father and his band of comrades on their mission purging Planet Azakio; Ado, very much like the other members of the Elite, were left astounded by the power that Tharos put on display for them as he eradicated an entire city's worth of the planet's population using little to no effort at all. As he watched his scouter tremendously increase, taking stock of the young boy's rising power level, the low-class Saiyan was left even more astonished than any other member of the squadron as Tharos's power level grew to within reaching distance of his very own strength, leaving Ado in shock that a child with little to no experience had very nearly surpassed him in terms of power. That same night, he and the other members of Basil's Elite easily took out the remainder of Planet Azakio's population after using the Full Moon to transform into their dreaded Great Ape forms. 'Genocide Saga' During the Massacre of Planet Onio in Age 944, Ado plays a vital part in keeping both Basil and Tharos alive. He is shown to be fighting alongside his comrades one final time, distracting Brizzard's soldiers so that Tharos could make his way through the apocalyptic war without too much trouble... watching as both Bochok and Parsna succumbed to their injuries and he was forced to retreat away from the battle. After his retreat, Ado is shown to meet up with Basil sometime around the time the Saiyan is making his way towards the Arcosian's location, pushing his leader out of the way of an energy wave that Basil hadn't seen coming from behind him, sacrificing his life to save Basil's. As he bled out, Basil held his lifelong ally close to him, giving him a proper burial and promising to defeat Brizzard not only for Ado, but for the entire Saiyan race; though he is unable to do so, dying after a brief battle in which Brizzard easily manhandles him. He was forty-three years old when he was killed in battle. Power Ado was born into the low-class rank of Saiyans, meaning that he was destined to be amongst the weakest of his race. However, thanks to repeatedly putting himself through insane workouts and nearly killing himself time after time on missions, Ado's power level grew to measure above the average Saiyan's power level; though still not higher than any other members of his squadron. His last noted power level was 2732, which was measured by an enemy soldier's Scouter during the Massacre of Planet Onio. Transformations Great Ape This transformation is Ado's most powerful and only canon transformation. Being a Saiyan, as long as his tail was still intact to his body, Ado has the ability to transform into a vicious beast known as an Oozaru or Great Ape whenever he absorbs the needed 17 million zenos of Blutz Waves into his Zenkai cells, using his ki to expand his body and go through with the transformation. He is shown to have at least some form of mental control over himself and his actions in this form, though because Basil has told him not to lose control 'again', we can assume that he doesn't have complete control at times. When using this form, Ado's power increases tenfold and his primal instincts are let loose. Using this vicious form, he and his Saiyan comrades have conquered thousands of planets; this form being the most convenient way to easily dispose of a large population in as little time as possible, thus making it a favorite of Basil's Elite. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Wild Sense *Great Ape Transformation *Howl *Saiyan Soul *Energy Barrier *Ki Suppression *Power Ball *Zenkai Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Ado Assault! *Dragonthrow *Explosive Wave *Nuclear Wave *Finger Beam *Ki Rush Wave *Chou Makouhou *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Solar Flare *Ado Grip Kill List Pre-Daikon Saga *An unknown amount of aliens from the thousands of planets he has helped eradicated (possibly in the millions, if not billions range) Daikon Saga *Many Kynians *Many Azakios *Many Gelboians Battles *Ado, Parsna, Basil, Bochok, and Lutus VS Kynians *Ado (Great Ape), Parsna (Great Ape), Basil (Base, Great Ape), Bochok (Great Ape), Lutus (Great Ape), and Tharos VS Azakios Trivia *He is the only low-class warrior in Basil's Elite and it is unknown how he became part of it since Basil stated that only the strongest and highest rank could serve in the Royal Army, but it is probably due to his incredible Strategy Making Skills. *He will soon become a playable character in the fanmade video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC *Both his anime and manga name are puns of part of the word avocado, since his family is named after fruits instead of vegetables for a currently unknown reason unlike most Saiyans. This is a trait only his family lineage has shown. Category:Low-Class Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Elites Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Basil's Elite Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Supporting character Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighters Category:Great Apes Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Neutral Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyan with tail Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Galaxy Trade Organization Category:Male Characters